spaceghostcoasttocoastfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavement
Pavement is the 48th episode of the show and is the 15th episode of Season 4. It aired October 24, 1997. Synopsis In this episode's cold opening, Space Ghost is with Zorak and Moltar in the commissary, he tells them that he wrote tonight's episode. As the episode begins, the two villains must work with the self-centered host's transcript. With Zorak very badly playing SG to the desk, resulting in the mantis to be sent to "prison" (But SG tells him to stand over by the curtain). SG wants Moltar to get the Beatles to replace Zorak, Moltar says he can't get the Beatles, and SG says to get anybody and the audience won't know. SG then tells Moltar to get him a guest, but Moltar says he told him to get the Beatles, and is sent to "prison" as well. SG then has everyone stop, and says Moltar is no longer in prison, saying that was a flashback. Moltar brings out the first guest: Colin Quinn, who is very quickly sent off the monitor. Moltar brings out the next guest, who is Red Green. Space Ghost then says he's a big star and wants his chocolate ice cream. Moltar gives SG the ice cream and is called an idiot. There is silence as SG eats the ice cream, then he reads a poem. He sends Red off of the monitor, and just then, the band Pavement arrives, who SG thinks is the Beatles. With Colin back on the monitor, SG checks in on Zorak in "prison". After a few seconds, SG begins his own segment (which is not on the script); Space Ghost of the Cosmos Calling. SG pretends to be talking to a kid on the segment. He then says "This is best show ever." After the break, SG insults the viewers and presents "The Beatles" (Pavement). The band's extremely obnoxious playing completely disrupts an interview with Goldie Hawn. But SG doesn't mind them, so he tells Moltar to send out the next guest. Moltar then states this is the worst episode. Tommy Davidson arrives and makes everything no worse before The Great Gazoo makes a pointless cameo appearance. SG and Tommy start to sing, then Zorak asks about how SG will do the finale. SG then goes out to stop Fidor from eating Jupiter in a live action sequence and when he returns, he says from this point on he'll write all the world's shows and releases Zorak from "prison," and leaves the viewers with Pavement, who plays a much better song than the obnoxious one from earlier over the credits. SG also says this episode is so good, he's thinking about not even airing it. Trivia * RMaster007 (the guy who made this page) describes this episode as the worst episode of the show, because of both Space Ghost and Pavement. * RMaster007 also does not know how a comma works and caused the person editing this a lot of trouble. * Music from Pavement is used on the menus for the Volume 3 DVD release. * Steve West (the asshole who forced Goldie Hawn to leave) is the only speaking member of Pavement. * This is the biggest episode of Season Four with the 2nd biggest number of guests with five guests, Joshua has the most with ten guests. *